jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Belinda Lightburn
Belinda Lightburn is a minor antagonist in the 2001 Canadian series Braceface. She was voiced by Linda Ballantyne. Belinda Lightburn is one of the chiefs at Elkford's Radical Boarding Gear. Appearing only in the episode "Vanity Fur". She appears when Maria is congratulated by Sharon and her family, Maria shakes hands with her, and Belinda signs her up in their range, that is until she tells her their stock is made up of animal fur, much to Sharon's discomfort. Maria chooses the fur jackets over Sharon. This causes their friendship to crumble. Moments later after the race, and spending time with Connor MacKenzie's cousin, Ethan, the two begin a feud, causing Brock, Alden, Nina and the others to agree with Maria, except for Connor. Sharon leaves Life Cycles in disappointment. Later when Belinda announces the presentation, Maria gets ready. Connor tells Sharon that she does not agree with what Maria is doing either, but he tells her he couldn't believe she would humiliate her like that. Minutes later, Maria makes an announcement to tell the crowd that everything including the fur coats would be just as nicer if they were not made of animal fur. This causes Belinda to fire her. ''QUOTES'' "The chance of a lifetime." "Belinda Lightburn. I represent Radical Tundral Boarding Gear." "Not anymore, it isn't. You've just won yourself a Radical Tundra Sponsorship!" "It means Radical Tundra will send your friend to completions, and give her all her gear for free!" "All you have to do is help us promote our new line of boarding wear. Starting with our big launch right here, next week." "Well, what do you say?" "No one has seen our new line yet. But since you'll be wearing it, I'll give you a sneak-preview." "Back in a jiffy. Belinda here. Terrific, we've got a great new face." "Lots of people. Our marketing strategists say fur is going to comeback in style." "That's 100% Mink trim. Nothing but the best for our new line." "Here's my card. Why don't you drop by our corporate offices around 3:00, tomorrow afternoon?" "I'll have your contract drawn up and ready to sign." "I'll be off, then. See you tomorrow." "You think you're the first person to protest using fur and fashion? Please. You bore me." (Laughing) "You're telling me you'd only like to promote half our line, and still get all the perks? (Laughing continues) "Yeah, that's gonna happen! Seriously, I understand your concerns, despite what your bunny friend says, and yes, don't think I don't recognize her. The animals we use are treated just fine." "It's an all or nothing deal, Maria. And there are thousands of other boarders would love this chance. Are you going to sign, or not?!" "Come on, Maria. We need to get you into makeup!" "Ok. This is the first outfit you'll wear today." "This deal is going to make you famous!" "We've got a truly, tantalizing new sportswear line, and it will be modeled today by some of our hottest new snowboarding talent, starting with Maria Wong!" "Isn't that a fine jacket?" (Chuckles nervously) "Maria, give me back the microphone, now. Maria! Maria, gimme that!" "I'll confess that I can see that it might be a popular idea to be fur-free, and that you've made your announcement to the Press, the Higher-ups have told me to run with it. But, that said, we can't risk having such a volatile, duplicitous, ungreatful... SHARON: Gutsy? (BELINDA CONTINUES).....Underhanded representative! (In Perky attitude-like voice) You're fired! Category:Braceface characters Category:Nelvana characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Snooty characters Category:Snobs Category:Adults Category:Canadian characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by minor voice actors Category:Characters that are in the additional voices Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Secondary villains